elysiumrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donating
Where does your donation go? What is donating? What is it used for? Is the server going to be up awhile? These are all questions we ask ourselves before handing our money into the hands of somebody else that runs a server. When you donate to Elysium, the money is put towards better equipment, such as more storage or bandwidth for webhosting, better virtual private servers, advertisements, images for advertisement, and tons more. What do I get out of it? Well, technically by definition, a donation is something that is given to a charity, meaning, not to expect anything in return; however, Elysium will offer you a variaty of packages ranging from as low as $5.00 to $100.00. Below are some features you will recieve depending on your package, or the total amount you have donated. *Access to special donator only shops *Access to donator only skilling area, V.I.P have access to a V.I.P zone, which is a zone with tons of bosses, and slayer monsters for uncrowded use. *Easier access to items *More Pk points on kills *More Vote points on voting *More Slayer points on slayer tasks *Access to Dicing *A cool icon & title next to your name! *Access to yell *Ability to bank anywhere, except while in combat & in the Wilderness Zone (::dz) This is what the donator zone looks like. dzone1.png|Donator Zone|linktext=::dz dzone2.png|More of Donator Zone|linktext=::dz dzone3.png|More of Donator Zone|linktext=::dz Now, here is the V.I.P zone. vipzone.png|V.I.P Zone vipzone1.png|V.I.P Zone vipzone2.png|V.I.P Zone vipzone3.png|V.I.P Zone vipzone4.png|V.I.P Zone vipzone5.png|V.I.P Zone vipzone6.png|V.I.P Zone vipzone7.png|V.I.P Zone Shops Here are the Donator shops. V.I.P can only access the Super Donator shop. cosmetic_shop.png|Donator Cosmetic Shop donator_gear.png|Donator Gear Shop donator_store_3.png|Donators General Store vip_shop.png|V.I.P Shop Item Prices Here is a table for the item prices Ways to Donate / Prices So you want to donate? Well here are your available ways to donate! *Donate via Paypal *Donate via 07 GP / OSRS GP To donate with Paypal, all you have to do is navigate to: http://www.elysiumrsps.org/donate, which is the automatic donation system. You will automatically recieve your package within 5 minutes of donating. To recieve the title, you must relog. To donate with 07 GP / OSRS GP, you have to contact Tyler either by forums private message, skype (if you have it), or in-game. He will then setup a place to meet, and world. Prices The paypal prices will most likey never change, but some packages may be added, such as item packages, point packages, and more. For 07 / OSRS GP prices, they work a little different, and are never really "set" prices. The way GP donating will work is that base price for the minimum $5.00 donation is $1.05/1m. If you were to donate let's say 25m, the price per mill will increase to around $1.25/1m. If you donated 30m+, the price per mill will max out at $1.40/1m. Here is a small chart Frequently Asked Questions What does my donation go towards? Every donation is taken with the greatest of respect and we'd like to ensure those who are kind enough to donate that their money is put towards improving our services to provide the best playing experience we can to our players. This server is online for entertainment purposed only and donations are never taken for the benefit of ourselves. How do I obtain my package? Once you have successfully donated, to receive your package, you will need to log into Elysium and from here your package should appear into your inventory. In the case that your inventory is full and there is no space for your package to appear, you will receive a message informing you that your package has been placed into your bank. If you bought a package with a rank, you will need to re-log in! How do I spend my tickets? To spend your tickets, you will need to visit the Donators' Area and from here you can spend them within the Donation Ticket stores. What are the different benefits between the different Donator Ranks? Each rank have their own commands, for one, for two, they will eventually have different areas. The more you donate, the higher rank you can achieve. Anything over $5 is just Donator, $25+ is V.I.P, and $50+ is Sponsor. Sponsor will have the highest benefits of the ranks. I didn't receive my package that I bought when I logged in? In the case that you don't receive your package, you will need to either report this to an Administrator so that they can notify Tyler about your problem, or you will need to speak to Tyler himself so this issue can be resolved. My payment hasn't gone through - why is this? If your payment hasn't successfully gone through, this is either down to there being insufficient funds, or there has been a configuration error. If you're certain you have the funds, you may raise this issue with Tyler so that it can be amended. I didn't get my rank on forums! Why?! As of now, forum ranks have to be assigned manually. If you want your rank, contact either Tyler or Josh via skype, forum message, or in-game pm.